


Arthur and Fenris: A Moment by Firelight

by KayaniAmber



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 01:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16903404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayaniAmber/pseuds/KayaniAmber
Summary: This is a response to a writing prompt on Reddit by the headcanon writing group. https://www.reddit.com/r/dragonage/comments/9nu5ek/spoilers_alloctime_to_be_storytellers_the_dragon/"100 Word Drabble: A Moment by Firelight".As with most of my writing, it went past the 100 word limit. ^_^There are slightly steamy bits, but nothing explicit or graphic.





	Arthur and Fenris: A Moment by Firelight

A moment by firelight:

Fenris carefully closed the door behind him with a quiet click. The flickering firelight danced around the soft curves of Arthur's nude, sleeping form on the bed. On the nearby table, Fenris set down the tray of food and tea he was carrying, taking great care to be quiet and not wake his sleeping lover. He quietly removed his robe and let it fall to the floor. Carefully crossing the room, Fenris went to Arthur's side. Letting his hand lazily and tenderly trail up the human's back, across his muscular shoulders and back down his other side, Fenris let his hand stop at Arthur's waist. Slowly leaning down, Fenris gently traced his nose along Arthur's ear, causing him to shudder in his sleep.

“Wake up, Amatus,” Fenris gently insisted in a quiet, deep voice.

Arthur took a slow, deep breath. His waking body stretching and relaxing under Fenris' hand. Fenris slowly closed his eyes and gently kissed Arthur's cheek.

“You just want me awake so you can wear me out again,” Arthur sleepily mumbled, still unable to open his eyes. Fenris chuckled.

“Among other things,” Fenris purred into his ear. Arthur snorted, trying to laugh. 

“What time is it?”

“Still dark.”

“Hmm.”

“I brought up something to eat, in case you were hungry,” Fenris offered, kissing the human's cheek again. He slowly backed a step away from Arthur, giving him space to move around. 

Arthur turned his head to look at Fenris, still lying on his stomach, though his blue eyes were finally open. He stretched his left hand out from under his pillow, reaching for Fenris' hand. Propping himself up on his elbow, he pulled the elf into a passionate kiss, cupping his face in his hand. 

“Oh, I am hungry,” Arthur quietly flirted in a deep voice. He slowly closed his eyes as Fenris' hand trailed down his side again. “Just not for food.”

Fenris grinned and kissed Arthur hard, laying him down onto his back, settling into a straddle across his hips.

********


End file.
